best_summer_everfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaitlyn Andrews
Kaitlyn Symone Andrews is a main character of Season 1 of Best Summer Ever. She mentions that she lives with her father and her step-mother, though both of their names are unknown. In Season 1, Kaitlyn is a camper in Lavender Cabin. However, at the end of summer, her father and step-mother call and say they will spend the next summer traveling the world, so she isn’t present in Season 2. She is “portrayed” by Riele Downs. Personality Kaitlyn is not the most friendly teenage girl. She is very sarcastic and rude, and also very mischievous. Kaitlyn is also not responsible, and has been called out for setting a bad example for Lydia. She gets mad easily, and can hold a grudge for very long. She can also sometimes be a bit selfish. Biography Camp Rebuild In this episode, Kaitlyn comes back to camp, excited to spend another summer at Camp Silver Lake with her friends, especially her best friend, Chloe. She meets Lydia, the new camper in her cabin, and they start off summer. Almost Sisters In this episode, Kaitlyn becomes jealous of Lydia because she has more in common with Brianna than she does. Kaitlyn talks to Chloe about it, but doesn’t want to say anything to Brianna about it because she’s embarrassed. Win by the Landslide In this episode, Kaitlyn notices that Brianna and Andrew are arguing over who’s better at the game Tower Stack, so she suggests they have a competition, and she acts as their referee and their scorekeeper. Physical Appearance Kaitlyn has very curly black hair and dark brown eyes, she looks a lot like her cousin, Carly. She seems to be fairly tall for her age, being about the same height as Chloe, despite being two years younger. She usually wears short jean shorts, and colorful tops. She has a very creative fashion sense. Relationships Family Carly Brennan Carly is Kaitlyn’s younger cousin, they seem to get along very well, and Kaitlyn seemed very happy to see Carly when she came to visit camp. Carly is one if the few people who Kaitlyn has shown genuine kindness to, and they had a lot of fun catching up when Carly visited. Kaitlyn cares and looks out for her little cousin. Friends Chloe Martinez Main article: Chloe and Kaitlyn Chloe is Kaitlyn’s best friend and cabin mate, they interact very frequently, and hang out all the time. When Kaitlyn was jealous of Brianna and Lydia, Chloe was the first, and only, person she tried to talk to about what was wrong. At the end of Season 1, both Chloe and Kaitlyn leave camp. They do many things together. Andrew Carlson Main article: Andrew and Kaitlyn Andrew is a counselor at the camp Kaitlyn goes to, they have interacted before, and they usually tease each other a lot. They are both friends with Brianna, so they have hung out together with her before. They don’t hang out a whole lot, since they are in different cabins. They were both characters who left in Season 2. Brianna Harris Main article: Brianna and Kaitlyn Brianna is the counselor in Kaitlyn’s cabin, they are from the same town, so they have known each other for seven years, three more than Brianna was at Camp Silver Lake. In Almost Sisters, Kaitlyn admitted she was jealous because she used to hope Brianna would be like her sister, but Lydia had more in common with her. Lydia Thompson Main article: Kaitlyn and Lydia Lydia is the younger camper in Kaitlyn’s cabin, they often clash because of their very different personalities. In Almost Sisters, Kaitlyn got upset and jealous that Lydia had more in common with Brianna than she did. They hang out sometimes, And can sometimes get along, but they mostly end up arguing with each other. Jackson Owens Jackson is a camper at the camp Kaitlyn goes to, they don’t usually hang out together, so the details of their relationship are unknown. They seem to get along okay, and both can work together. Kaitlyn seems to think that Jackson is kind of annoying, and she doesn’t like when she has to be put in charge of him. Noah White Noah is a camper at the camp Kaitlyn goes to, they are hardly ever seen together, as they don’t hang out or interact much, so the relationship that Kaitlyn has with Noah is unknown. Although, Noah does appear to think somewhat highly of Kaitlyn. Trivia * Kaitlyn was a camper in Season 1, but then in Season 2, she couldn’t return to camp. * Her middle name is Symone. * Each of the other campers in Season 1 can be viewed as a younger version each of the older kids, however Kaitlyn is not that much like anyone, so she’s the odd one out. * Her favorite color is teal. * Kaitlyn was a camper in Lavender Cabin. * She got jealous of Lydia, and the things she had in common with Brianna. * Kaitlyn’s last name is a reference to Zoey Miller’s old script, Secrets of the Ocean, in which the family’s last name is Andrews. * Her zodiac sign is Scorpio. Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Teenage Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Lavender Cabin